The present invention is concerned with 4-tertiary-amino-2,6-diaminopyridine 1-oxides and pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof. It is further concerned with a process for making the foregoing compounds, intermediates useful in the preparation thereof and to an antihypertensive therapeutic process.
References illustrating the state of the art relating to the compounds of the instant invention are British Pat. No. 1,355,461 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,569 and 3,382,248.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,569 relates to a series of 2,6-diamino-4-substituted-pyridines and corresponding N-oxides wherein substitution in the 4-position includes alkoxy and phenoxy. The patent teaches that administration of the compounds to normotensive and hypertensive dogs results in a significant drop in blood pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,248 relates to 6-amino-1,2-dihydro-1-hydroxy-2-iminopyrimidines such as 6-amino-1,2-dihydro-1-hydroxy-2-imino-4-piperidinopyrimidine. The compounds are reported to be useful as antihypertensive agents, antifertility agents, anti-inflammatory agents and as central nervous system stimulants.